


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（11）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [11]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（11）

Chapter 11 

 

大约八月中旬时，他们曾经去过一次隔壁D市。吃过早饭后丁程鑫嘴上的奶渍还没抹，探过头来跟坐在餐桌同一边的马嘉祺和刘耀文讲小话，“陪我去玩好不好？”刘耀文笑他像个小花猫，马嘉祺点头说：“可以。”顺便用拇指抹掉他嘴边那圈奶泡。

没有问目的地，什么也没拿，丁程鑫只戴了个遮住大半张脸的墨镜，他们俩一路都不知道去往何处，坐车倒是很快，40分钟左右就到站了，抬头看看车站站牌才知道到D市了。丁程鑫似乎对这里非常熟悉，小鸟一样飞在前面，他那天穿一件藏青色小褂，颈下有三副盘扣，头发在脑后扎起来，变成果梗似的小尾巴。一边推他那副大墨镜一边转过身说：“带你们去吃糖。”说着自在地穿行在人群里出了车站，D市人口要比C市少上三分之一，走在高度正常的楼房之间，铁门、老自行车、阳台垂下来的青翠吊兰，刘耀文踩着不规整的地砖一格跳到另一格，骤然觉得整个世界的节奏都慢了下来。

在穿越大概四条人行大道以及五条逼仄的窄巷后，出巷口，视野开朗起来，走在前面的丁程鑫轻声欢叫了一句就跑开消失了，刘耀文扭头四处打量，才发现他们进入了一个居民区的小花园，或者说活动中心，或者说广场，他也不知道怎么形容，反正就是几栋灰砖楼下不算宽敞的空地，有扎堆的老人，也有三两幼儿在跑动，在自己画的白格线上跳房子。等刘耀文回过神来，那边丁程鑫已经在叫了，不知道从哪儿搬了张小凳子坐在一个老人身边，笑着朝他们挥手：“嘉祺！小耀！在这里！”走近了发现老人摆的是个卖糖画的小摊，小摊左边是用红笔画着各种动物的转盘，右边是铜锅，刘耀文记得自己读小学时也在校门口见过这个，叫搅搅糖，融化的麦芽糖挂在两根木签中间翻转数百下，颜色就变了，他当时觉得为了廉价的食物费这么大劲真的太蠢了，但看到丁程鑫很新奇似的、甜蜜的、小孩子炫耀玩具那样的眼神，他便吞下想说的话，转而摆上跟年纪相符的童真表情，丁程鑫问他：“你要转一个吗？小耀？”刘耀文便应和着说好啊好啊。

大爷给刘耀文和马嘉祺各画了一个他们转到的动物，丁程鑫在一旁惊喜地说：“好可爱！超级像的。”白头发的爷爷呵呵地笑着，又舀了一勺糖，一边勾轮廓一边说：“没忘了你，给你画一头最漂亮的小老虎！”那样熟稔的表情，让马嘉祺和刘耀文咬着糖对视了一眼，又沉默，等丁程鑫拿到糖，他立刻高兴地喊：“谢谢沈爷爷！”然后一溜烟跑没影儿了，马嘉祺苦笑着同姓沈的老人道别，跟着丁程鑫的背影又走到了另一片空地。

这儿有几张石桌，桌上刻着棋盘，丁程鑫自找自路熟悉地走到一张桌旁，踮着脚看那里的老人打桥牌，还叽叽喳喳插嘴，一副自己是个中高手的样子，奇异的是老人们也不恼，笑眯眯看着他点头；过一会儿，丁程鑫从老人堆里出来，又去找刚才跳房子的那群小孩儿玩，他们这时已经开始了新游戏，并且一看到丁程鑫走过来，就自然地把他纳入了游戏伙伴团队里，他们玩一种改良版捉迷藏：当鬼的人手上要绑一支气球，藏的人远远见到气球来了，就可以自由移动，改变位置。这样一来做鬼的难度自然加大，于是马嘉祺和刘耀文站在远处都能看到丁程鑫噘着嘴生气，手腕上系着一条细线，那端连着鲜艳的红色气球，四处乱走，嘴里还恐吓着：“程程哥哥来抓小孩吃啦！”

 

启程回家时，落日已经降到近在咫尺的天边了，一直到坐上车，刘耀文还觉得身上有股萦绕不散的奇妙香味，类似于肥皂水，他嗅自己的衣服，小声嘀咕：“这什么啊。”被马嘉祺听到，转过头来笑着说：“是海桐，刚才的院子里到处都种着。”刘耀文这才想起来那油绿的叶子和小朵小朵的白花，在C市似乎没见过，这一趟莫名其妙的短期旅程真像闯进了什么世外桃源。他隔一个座位的左边坐着丁程鑫，那人手里仍然紧紧攥着小朋友赠送的礼物——红气球，耳朵上挂着耳机，肩膀随着音乐一扭一扭，很无意义的天真，很天真的快乐。谁都没有问他为什么来这里，马嘉祺接着跟刘耀文说：“打油诗里写‘初夏一丝海桐香，深冬仍觉心荡漾。’，是非常长情的植物呢。”然后两个人都看着丁程鑫笑，夕阳洒进车厢里，衬得一切都金光闪闪，璀璨透亮。

 

刘耀文在推开门走进客厅之前，手还捏着门把手时，脑子里最后一个念头是：到底是哪里出了错，我们怎么会走到现在这一步？

从玄关到客厅，从一楼到二楼，哪里都关着灯，厚重的窗帘严丝合缝被拉好，半点日光都透不进来，这样的黑暗让刘耀文的眼睛无法立刻适应，他只看到客厅中央有一个模糊的光点，站在原地缓了半分钟，那光才逐渐显出形状，是丁程鑫抱着他心爱的抱枕缩在沙发上。几乎接近于白的浅黄色荧光，在黑雾笼罩的房间里看起来极度孤苦无依，这个抱枕是敖子逸从网上买的，月球形状，此刻被丁程鑫抱着，几乎成为漂浮在虚无宇宙间最孤单的星球。刘耀文咬着口腔内部左腮的肉，用痛觉告诫自己：走过去，别看他，别回头。

他想只要收拾好东西离开这栋房子，一切就结束了，这样漫长的梦魇也终于要醒来了，逃避也好怯懦也罢，刘耀文感觉有什么拴着巨物的钢索已经被拉得笔直，再有任何细微的震动都有可能使它断裂，为求自保，刘耀文的神经已经陷入休眠，不进行任何思考，全是本能在行动。他一步一步往自己的房间走，即使四周寂静无声，却仿佛也能听到丁程鑫的心声——“你也在刀尖上行走试试吧”、“也体会一下脚掌鲜血淋漓的感觉”、“痛吗？我也很痛啊，一直，很痛啊。”

一盏台灯被拉开了，在刘耀文走到沙发边时，像浮出水面蓝幽幽的水母。丁程鑫左手还留在灯座边，扭过脸来，准确地捕捉到了刘耀文的存在，他笑一笑，说：“你哥哥们都不在家哦。”刘耀文硬着头皮点头，本能地希望丁程鑫停止接下来要说的话，他感到风雨欲来，更感到自己心内的巨兽狂躁不安。

而丁程鑫仍然像个不知人间疾苦的公主那样笑着，仰头冲着刘耀文，语调像一朵深灰的积雨云：

“你知道为什么吗？因为他们都不在乎你昨晚跟谁上床了，他们一点都不在乎你。”

如果刘耀文这时还是个精神清明的小孩，他也许知道要解释，说我跟苏迟什么都没有，我跟李林林也什么都没有，也许知道要安慰，要哄，他能想出千种万种化解当下窘境的方法。可事实却是，轰的一声，他听到那些紧绷到极限的钢索终于断了，一头狼双眼猩红，獠牙毕露，嘶吼着狂奔着开始寻找新鲜血肉，而刘耀文猛地掐着丁程鑫的脖子把他按在了沙发上。

“那你在乎吗！”

“丁程鑫，是不是没人教过你己所不欲勿施于人啊？”

 

他也许回答了，也许没有，刘耀文根本听不见任何声音，只是骑在丁程鑫身上压着他，暴躁地把那件小熊睡衣撕开了，上面印着的熊头从中裂成两半，丁程鑫很快就不着寸缕，手里却还死抓着那个月亮，孤寂又茫然不得所。刘耀文原本的记忆中丁程鑫一直很柔软，现在这样剧烈的挣扎从来没有过，他尖叫着“放开我，别碰我！”肌肉紧绷，甚至扭头一口咬在刘耀文的小臂上，一见血，潜藏在刘耀文身体中每一寸的掠食本能却更加狂暴地喧腾起来，他用犬齿碾着丁程鑫两片玫瑰花瓣一样的唇，直到那里也红润有余，汨汨渗出血珠，刘耀文用舌头卷走那些血，顶进丁程鑫口腔深处，去舔他靠近喉管的上颚，丁程鑫被夺走了呼吸，又痉挛着想吐，扣在刘耀文肩膀处的手用力想要推开他，抗拒得太明显，几乎像阵狂风吹过刘耀文野火般燎原的怒火，他终于放过他的嘴，左手抓住丁程鑫的腰把他身子抬高，两根手指粗鲁地硬塞进他的穴里，丁程鑫瞬间被痛出了大滴大滴的眼泪，落在脸颊，又热烫得他自己发抖。

“怎么，其他人都可以，就在我面前装？你装圣女装得累不累啊姐姐？”圆润的耳垂被刘耀文衔进嘴里咬，丁程鑫痛得开不了口，他手脚乱打，终于一脚踢在刘耀文肋骨处，听到一声闷哼，刘耀文突然想到上帝造人的典故，如果要造出一个丁程鑫，需要多少男人堆叠的白骨呢？忽而觉得这疼痛也是欢欣的，又笑起来，终于把手指抽出来，顺势抓住丁程鑫不停挣扎的腿，把他的身体掰成了一个更礼貌的、更像在说着“欢迎光临”的姿势，他实在心狠，在凿入丁程鑫身体的那瞬间关掉了灯，黑暗的刺激让丁程鑫下意识抱紧了眼前的人，抱紧了行凶的刽子手，他的眼睛和嘴巴同时无声地睁大，感觉有一根长钉把自己捅穿了，丁程鑫从小就很怕疼，再加上源于其他因素的恐惧，有时候甚至怕到会病理性昏厥，他在翻来覆去的折磨间隙里反复呢喃：“我好疼...小耀...好痛啊...”

刘耀文把丁程鑫前额的发抚上去，吻他光洁的额头，吻他的眼睛，从鼻尖到锁骨，留下一串虔诚的吻痕，丁程鑫体内湿软柔嫩的触感取悦了他，正如他记忆中丁程鑫的样子，不会拒绝，只会乖巧地伸出舌尖。刘耀文听不见丁程鑫的哭声，也听不见自己脑海中的愤怒和悲怆，他只希望和自己的肋骨重新合为一体，生生世世，永远都无法被分开。

灯始终是关着的，月亮抱枕不知什么时候被丁程鑫扔到了远处，日光仍然被挡在窗外，房间里漂浮着漆黑的海水与浓雾，刘耀文仿佛在丁程鑫身体内部的深处，肚子里，听到了月光下潮汐拍打海岸的声音，海浪、白色泡沫、明亮的月色，一场盛大的幻觉里，小美人鱼把尖刀捅进自己胸口，跳海自杀了。

高潮来临时，大概有那么短暂的几秒钟，又被延长成数万年，丁程鑫停止了挣扎，安静地仰面躺着，睫毛闪动，直直看向刘耀文。听说猫咪对着人类缓慢地眨眼睛时，就是它们在用自己的方式说：我爱你。

他的嗓子被切掉，被毒哑了，失声前最后说的一句话是：“我从来...没有跟其他人这样过，你是坏人，刘耀文，骗子...”

 

头条新闻：巨大的红色幕布突然塌落，闷死了一个场记。


End file.
